


【艾玛诺亚】24:00:00

by MikatsukiRabbit



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikatsukiRabbit/pseuds/MikatsukiRabbit
Summary: 旧文存档是新年贺文，如果有人有缘看到的话，新年快乐!两人交往中前提下的故事含有大量对诺亚童年时代的妄想
Relationships: Emma/Noah (Library of Ruina)
Kudos: 5





	【艾玛诺亚】24:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档  
> 是新年贺文，如果有人有缘看到的话，新年快乐!  
> 两人交往中前提下的故事  
> 含有大量对诺亚童年时代的妄想

23:01:35  
诺亚走出公司大门。  
12月底的深夜，气温已经降至零下。冷风从明显大了几号的外套领口和袖口灌进去，诺亚打了个寒颤，把衣服又用力裹紧了一点。  
与后巷不同，在巢中，即使是深夜，街头巷尾依然能看到许多人影。更何况是在今天这个特殊的日子——距离跨年还有不到一小时，闹市区灯火通明，街头的一些店面还挂着没来得及摘下去的圣诞装饰，四处都洋溢着欢快的节日气息。  
并非所有人都有足够的兴趣和精力去庆祝节日，并且诺亚显然，属于没兴趣的那一类。一般来说，即使在这种时候，诺亚的第一选择依然会是径直回家，然后一觉睡到第二天中午。但是今天碍于和艾玛之间的约定，诺亚现在不得不瑟瑟发抖地等在门口。  
早知道应该多穿一件衣服出门的。

23:05:17  
诺亚原本一直认为自己的工作与这类节日无缘。所谓节日，在很大程度上，对绝大多数人来说不过是一个可以理所当然的抛却一切烦恼，短暂地放纵自己的借口而已。往往在节日的时候，这座赌博之巢内的各大赌场也会适时地搞一些所谓的庆祝活动，吸引那些平日里被生活压得喘不过气的人，在这个特殊的日子将更多金钱留在赌桌上。  
于是在这种时候，监控部门的工作理所当然地，将会比平时忙碌上几倍。这还是自从来到这里工作以来，诺亚第一个没有在监控室里度过的跨年夜。  
据说是因为今年部门来了好几个新人，人手短缺的程度缓和了许多，他们这些老员工才终于得以在新年拥有了一个短暂的假期。

23:07:46  
艾玛还在给今年新加入的员工交代注意事项。和总是板着脸的诺亚不同，靠着一副好脾气以及温暖的笑容，艾玛一直是部门里最有亲和力、最受新员工们欢迎的老前辈。也不知道是从什么时候开始的，不知不觉间部门里带新人的工作就几乎全都由艾玛来负责了。  
离艾玛的工作完全结束还有一小段时间。诺亚有点后悔为什么这么早就从公司里出来了。呼啸的风声盖过了从不远处的中心广场方向传来的欢快的乐曲声。诺亚双手揣在口袋里，在路灯下快步走来走去，试图通过活动身体来减缓体温的流逝。  
手在口袋里碰到了什么东西，诺亚随手掏出来，是一个纸质的标签，上面印着在广告上经常能看到品牌名。  
是不久前从艾玛那里收到的圣诞礼物。

23:08:55  
诺亚从背包里翻出那条只撕了标签就被忘得一干二净的围巾来。红白相间的条纹加上绿色叶子装饰，非常圣诞的配色。  
围巾毛茸茸的触感绕在脖子上，带来一阵暖意。自从和艾玛认识以来，大大小小的节日里诺亚总能收到各种礼物，仿佛艾玛知道至少在节日的时候诺亚不能找借口拒绝自己的好意——大概也是考虑到诺亚的性格，艾玛准备的礼物基本上都是些日常用品，于是不知不觉间，伴随着新旧交替，从艾玛那儿收到的礼物逐渐遍布于诺亚家的各个角落。  
实际上，在和艾玛相遇以前，诺亚已经有很多年没有庆祝过任何节日了。  
上一次从某人那里收到礼物是什么时候的事了来着?等待的时间显得无比漫长，于是诺亚不知不觉陷入回忆当中。  
小的时候，具体来说的话，在父母都还在的时候，诺亚记得是会从他们那里收到各种节日礼物的。  
J巢的后巷说不上治安多么稳定，但也没有传说中的23号巷那么可怕。大体上，努力工作、努力生活的人只要每个月能交上给帮派的保护费，就能在这个月间基本安全的生活下去。诺亚的家境并不富裕，但比起那些会因为交不上钱被帮派成员拎着武器截在回家路上的人来说还是好了不少。曾经有段时间，诺亚还相信着圣诞老人真的存在于这个世界上的时候。临睡前挂在床头的袜子里面，第二天一早会出现几包廉价的糖果和小点心。然后父母会摸着诺亚的头，告诉他说这是因为圣诞老人住在巢中，那些昂贵的、精致的礼物已经就近派送给巢里的孩子们了。  
诺亚从那时就下定决心，有朝一日要从后巷走出去，带着父母一起搬到巢里去。可惜父母没能等到那一天。帮派间抢夺地盘的争斗波及到了无辜的后巷居民，诺亚一直记得，那天从学校回到家，却没有看到父母的身影，然后诺亚在窗边等到太阳落山，等到后巷深宵开始又结束，然后在第二天早上从邻居那里收到了父母的噩耗。  
诺亚没有见到父母的遗体，但是很明显，没有人能够在后巷街头平安地活过数个夜晚而没有变成清道夫们的燃料。那之后诺亚没有再去上学，帮派间的争斗在一周后尘埃落定，诺亚家所在的街区新的统治者向居民们收取了几乎是原先两倍的保护费，把家里值钱的东西都变卖的差不多之后，诺亚最终不得不选择了逃离这间住了八九年的屋子。  
失去父母的孩子在后巷也并不少见。孤儿的数量大体上和巷的治安水平成反比。在遭遇某些动乱时数量也会激增。无家可归的孩子们为了躲避每晚在街上游荡的清道夫，也为了找到食物，生存下去，会组成松散的团体一起行动。诺亚从家里逃出去之后，找到了一间废弃的大型地下室——据说曾经是某个来自巢的公司的仓库，在那个公司破产之后就被废弃了，并且至今没有被再次启用——于是便成为了孩子们的藏身之处。  
诺亚曾经试图与那些同样孤苦伶仃的孩子成为朋友，但往往好不容易熟络起来的人，某一天突然就再也没有出现，然后他之前睡的地方会空置一段时间，或者很快就换成其他人。这样时间长了，渐渐地诺亚也开始放弃去记住他们的名字了。  
在光是活下去就要拼尽全力的情况下，自然没人有那个心思去庆祝什么节日了。  
虽然偶尔也会有例外，圣诞和新年挨得很近，有时一些孩子会在晚上一本正经地彼此交换礼物——往往是些漂亮的小石子和玻璃珠，或是被随意扔掉但还没有坏的玩具——庆祝大家又年长一岁。  
庆祝大家又活过一年。  
诺亚没有参与过这些活动，一般在这种时候，诺亚都是一如既往地，一个人躲在集装箱后面，借着昏黄的灯光看新搞到的书。  
后来诺亚终于攒够了去应试村的钱，再后来如愿挤进了巢中，然后遇到了艾玛。  
然后诺亚又开始被记住那些值得庆祝的日期。

23:19:03  
艾玛终于从大楼里快步跑出来的时候，诺亚手中的烟已经烧得只剩下三分之一。没有牌子、廉价的劣质烟草的味道灌进肺里。虽然有尝过艾玛带来的名牌香烟，但是对诺亚来说，只有这种在后巷也能买到的廉价的味道能够令人安心。掐掉手中的烟，诺亚把围巾拉上去盖住半张脸，对远处的艾玛招手示意。  
从艾玛那里收到了「希望跨年夜能够一起过」的邀请，尽管对诺亚来说，难得的假期没有什么比睡觉和休息更重要的事，但毕竟是两人第一次有机会在监控室以外度过这个稍微有那么些纪念意义的时刻，看着艾玛期待的表情，诺亚最后也没有狠下心拒绝。  
这导致了诺亚现在正面对另一个问题。  
不久前收到的圣诞礼物正系在脖子上。诺亚当时并没有送出回礼——不如说，把这件事忘得一干二净了。虽然和艾玛相识已有五年多的时间，诺亚依然没有养成记住那些大大小小乱七八糟节日的习惯，尤其是在工作忙得焦头烂额的时候——实际上，基本也就是全年的任何时候，所以在听到艾玛对自己说圣诞快乐的时候，诺亚甚至花了几秒钟时间才反应过来。  
虽然艾玛看上去一直都并不在乎有没有收到回礼，得知诺亚把圣诞节忘得一干二净时也只是笑着表示回礼可以等到不久后的跨年夜。当时正是休整时间，距离要回到工作岗位上还有不到十分钟，诺亚把扯掉标签的围巾叠好放进包里，然后把这件事彻底抛到了脑后。  
然后直到今天才终于想起来。  
对此诺亚将其归结于长时间的高强度工作会令记忆力变差。

23:35:29  
“——然后我们就一起去了，还记得那个黑发的司机先生吗，诺亚?......诺亚?”  
耳边的声音陡然上升，把诺亚的注意力拉回到正并肩前行的人身上。艾玛在一旁饶有兴致地回忆着这一年间的点点滴滴，但作为唯一听众的诺亚注意力却一直飘忽不定。  
“诺亚...遇到什么烦心事了吗?你现在看上去有点不太对劲哦?”  
诺亚摇摇头敷衍过去。烦心事确实算是有的，但源头现在就正在旁边带着关切的眼神看着自己。这种时候要怎么说才比较好呢，虽然即使实话实说，艾玛大概也会用一如既往的笑容对自己说没关系吧——但自尊心让诺亚不愿就这样说出口。  
两人现在正沿着闹市的步行街漫无目的的走着。虽说是漫无目的，但最后的终点应该会是中心广场吧。似乎在跨年的那一刻，广场上会上演大型的烟花秀，所以虽然天气很冷，依然有很多人愿意从家里走出来，来亲眼目睹这每年一度的景色。艾玛此前带着可惜的语气和诺亚提到过许多次这件事。

23:41:02  
是因为期待的心情过于强烈所以忘记了呢，还是只是没有主动说出口呢——艾玛并没有提起之前说好的回礼的事，对诺亚一直在关注周围的店铺，好像在寻找什么东西一样的行为也表现出了看上去十分单纯的疑惑。  
诺亚考虑着，以去洗手间之类的理由，现在找一家店买点什么能当做礼物的东西理论上还是来得及的。但仿佛就是在人越着急的时候，要找的东西就越迟迟不肯出现。眼看着广场入口处的门廊上挂着的，写有「HAPPY NEW YEAR」字样的字母彩灯已经映入眼帘，诺亚的目光扫过最后一家专卖各种毛绒玩偶的商店橱窗。  
已经来不及了。  
在心里叹气，诺亚跟着艾玛的脚步，两人一起走进广场。

23:46:11  
广场上人头攒动。应该都是为了烟花秀聚集过来的人吧。为了避免被冲散，艾玛拉着诺亚，两人在人群中挤来挤去，终于挤到了广场中心的空地上。  
远处的建筑上，液晶屏幕显示的倒计时还有13分钟。  
碰巧有一对看上去像是情侣的年轻男女从长椅上离开，于是诺亚跟着艾玛过去坐下。地面上的灯光将天空照亮得仿佛现在并非黑夜。诺亚搓了搓手，把围巾拉下来了一点。白色的雾气伴随着呼吸从围巾的缝隙溜出来，散开在空气中。  
“诺亚。”  
“嗯?”诺亚抬头望着远方的天空。  
“没什么，只是突然很想叫叫看。”  
之后两人陷入短暂的沉默，随后又是艾玛开口:“又是一年过去了呢。”  
“是啊，被狗屁黑心公司压榨劳动力的一年。”虽然有朋友在身边所以也没有那么糟糕就是了。后半句擅自出现在脑海里，被诺亚压住没有说出口。  
“啊哈哈...虽然和诺亚在一起所以也没有那么糟糕就是了呢。”  
结果由艾玛把这句话说了出来。诺亚经常会思考，为什么艾玛总是能把这些——有点羞耻的话，非常自然、毫不在意地说出口。尽管思考也不会有结果，至少现在，被冷风吹得发红的双颊能在一定程度掩盖自己或许依然会脸红的事实。

23:52:56  
“诺亚——你看那边的那几颗星星，就是我手指的方向，那个是什么星座来着...我记得之前在从你那里借的书上看到过......”  
“不如说多亏你在这么亮的地方居然能看到星星吗...”

23:55:33  
两人就这么坐在长椅上，有一搭没一搭地随口闲聊。当然，大部分时候是艾玛在说话，诺亚用一两个字简短附和。一如既往。虽然今天诺亚的沉默里稍微多了一点别的原因。

23:57:12  
“说起来，虽然现在才注意到稍微有点晚了。”又是一小段沉默之后，艾玛的声音再次响起，“围巾，你戴上了呢。合适吗?”  
“啊啊。”  
“那就好。看你之前一直没有戴过，我还在想是不是不合适之类的呢。”

23:58:47  
“马上时间就要到了呢。”  
“啊啊。”  
“明年也多多指教了哦，诺亚。”

23:59:11  
“......唔，诺亚?”

23:59:15  
诺亚突然站了起来。  
紧接着艾玛带着一脸茫然的表情跟着站起，倒计时已经进入最后一分钟。广场上的灯灭掉了一半，应该是给马上就要到来的烟花秀做准备吧。人群也明显沸腾起来，所有人都在期待即将到来的时刻。

23:59:27  
诺亚深呼吸。随后转过身去，抬起头，直勾勾地盯着玻璃镜片后面艾玛的眼睛。

23:59:41  
“诺亚?...有什么事吗?”

23:59:46  
诺亚微微踮起脚尖，伸出左手拽住艾玛的衣领。后者并没有什么反抗的意思，尽管显然没有搞懂目前的状况，依然还是随着诺亚的施力低下了头。

23:59:57  
“之前说好的，圣诞的回礼。”

23:59:59  
艾玛感觉到有冰凉，但十分柔软的东西贴上自己的嘴唇。

24:00:00  
烟花在空中和艾玛的脑海中同时炸开。

—————————————————————

08:25:03  
“所以说!说好了昨天晚上的事是秘密了吧!说好了的吧!?啊...你不要那副表情!为什么人类开心的时候周围会冒出小花花一样的玩意来啊!?”  
通宵工作后又听到两位前辈总觉得让人非常在意但又完全不想去深究的谈话，刚刚入职不到一年的新人后辈再次产生了辞职的念头。

-end-


End file.
